You've Been Replaced
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Fritz Smith's mother married the restuarant owner of Fazbear's Entertainment Center and had another child, unknowingly leaving her first born feeling left out of the family. After attempting to introduce his new brother, a few things go awry... Only rated for frequent cursing. Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Fritz Smith is a lovable, hardworking little redhead. Now at twenty five years old, he has the loving step-father of David Harrison and his perfect biological and widowed mother Marilyn Smith.

As a 'What If' scenario, David and Marilyn's wants of not having a child together are broken, leading to giving Fritz a younger brother of now five years old. Adored by his parents, little boy Devon has essentially kicked the first born out of the family unknowingly.

Even with the unfair treatment, Fritz only feels love and respect toward the boy. But as a retaliation for not allowing him to share the joy, he sneaks Devon out to officially meet the other night guards at Mike's restaurant and introduce everyone. Protective over his biological son, David finds them.

This is where the story begins...

 _Please take note Golden Freddy can do almost anything with the snap of his fingers. This includes giving David the ability to teleport and Fritz the ability to size-shift._

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

Fritz always knew he was incredibly lucky.

His mother loved him. He had people who cared for him. He lived in a beautiful house. He never had to worry about where his next meal would come from.

And to top it all off, he not only had David Harrison as a father, but Devon Harrison as his brother.

...or, his life __was__ perfect.

Who knew one person could make his world turn upside down? Who knew one simple word could destroy everything he's ever known? Who knew that Fritz could actually break?

He actually felt a lot like Mike in that sense. Granted he didn't have it as bad as the bald man, considering he was missing an entire frontal lobe, his biological father made it his personal mission to torture him in the worse ways possible, not to mention his boss who made the man who was once his adoptive brother go on a complete rampage toward him and everyone he cared about.

No. Fritz didn't have anything on Mike no matter how hard he tried. But that didn't mean his emotions of being taken for granted were any less valid.

But that being said, his legal father didn't even make him wince at the ear-piercing screams being aimed toward him. Didn't make him feel scared, either. Not angry or sorrowful or completely and utterly broken. He just felt...empty.

" _ _I WISH YOU WERE NEVER APART OF THIS FAMILY!__ "

The redhead doesn't even respond. It didn't matter if David was speaking about the night guard family, or their Smith/Harrison one, but he really didn't give a shit.

Devon feels silent tears fall down his face as the hand holding his gently let's go, nearly screaming as Fritz begins to pull away.

"Fritz! You can't go! Please! Dad didn't-!"

The little boy's pleads go unheard as the redhead simply pats his head before walking away, not even glancing at the horrified expression of the other guards.

"FRI-!"

"Devon."

David takes another deep breath before quickly catching his son. His __real__ son. Fuck Fritz for taking the one thing that matters to him. Well, one of two things. Of course, Marilyn understands their son comes before either one of them...

"Shh, Devon. No need to cry," he soothes as he hugs his little boy. His own flesh and blood.

What the fuck had Smith been thinking! Kidnapping his __child__! His one and only __son__! And he expects him not to get pissed off beyond belief!

"NO! I WANT FRITZ! I WANT FRITZ!"

"Devon, we don't need him."

"NO! I NEED-!"

"Devon."

The little boy doesn't say anything with the stern tone used, simply kicking with all his might to race after his brother.

Why was Dad so angry with Fritz? Why did Dad have to freak out and think something terrible would happen? Why did he have to yell at him?

"See? You're perfectly fine," David smiles, holding his son close as the adorable kicks and squirms come to almost a complete stop. As he pats the boy back, he then finally turns to the others, almost allowing surprise to conquer his expression at seeing glares being aimed toward him.

"Listen here-"

"No."

Mike clenches his fists as he all but growls at the man standing before them. The man who thought he could just barge right in and do whatever the hell he wants.

The man who just rivaled against __William__ for what he just did to Fritz.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" David demands, quickly hushing Devon once again before turning right back to the rest.

"You heard Hunter. Get the fuck out of my restaurant," William states.

"Or I can __happily__ show you to the door," Vincent seethes, fists clenched and itching to rip the precious little boy from his father's grasp. If David could even be __considered__ a father.

"Have to say, David. You fucked up more than even __Mike__ has," Eggs admits.

"Y-You said you'd never want to come back here," Caleb murmurs.

"You hurt F-F-Fritz," Jeremy glares, earning a questioning glance when his anger doesn't fade away as fast as it came.

"And we won't tolerate someone who seems to enjoy doing such a thing," James growls.

"I better not ever see you here again, Harrison. Or I'll give your restaurant to someone who deserves it," Scott breathes, unable to speak above more than a whisper.

The business man growls lowly when it becomes clear no one wanted him there, opening his mouth to retaliate before huffing as Devon sniffles quite loudly.

"I'm sorry I ever had to come back here."

And with that he teleported back to his rightful place beside Marilyn, the Irish woman not even so much as twitching when her husband and second son appear where they belong.

Or, should she say only son...

"Dad, you can't-"

"Quiet, Devon," David growls, a protective arm curling around the love of his life and the boy he would do __anything__ for.

This was how it's supposed to be. No murderous animatronics. No crazy ass adventures. No glitchy bitches. And now Smith won't even __try__ to disrupt their well-earned sleep.

"But Dad..."

The business man sighs before nuzzling his son, the little boy hesitating before hugging his father as silent tears continued to stream down his cheeks, his mother subconsciously snuggling closer for comfort even as she sleeps.

"I promise you're safe, Devon. Your mom and I aren't going anywhere."

"But, what about-?"

"He's probably up in his room right now," David can't help but grit, though quick to take a calming breath.

"Just get some sleep. I promise, everything will work out. There's nothing to worry about."

Devon sniffles as he slumps into the warm embrace, forcing himself to believe what was being said.

He wanted Fritz. The redhead wasn't really allowed near him, but even in the small spans of time they were allowed together, he was treated with nothing but respect and love no matter __what__ their mom and dad did.

The boy may be five years old, but his brother always claimed he was just like James, too smart for his own good. Teasing or not, Devon easily saw how a person was feeling, Fritz actually being his easiest target no matter what. And, it would take a complete idiot to not realize his step-brother was being treated like an outcast by his father, not to mention his own biological mother as well.

But, it's been there for a while now. And, Mom said Fritz has gotten into fights with both of them before. So, if Dad said everything would be alright, then he'd have to trust it.

No matter how much he felt like it was a complete lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

David nearly jumps when his phone rings, quickly taking it out of his pocket and opening it.

"David Harrison speaking."

"Sir, we have a problem."

Marilyn raises an eyebrow when her husband seems to freeze at the words said by the other person, growing concerned when the business man doesn't start demanding for anything like he always does.

"David, sweetheart? Are you okay?"

The man opens his mouth to respond before hesitating at seeing Devon looking up at him with those giant, trusting green eyes. And with his day guard on the phone attempting to get a reaction out of him, he couldn't help but imagine a little Fr-

"Just something going on at the restaurant. Nothing to worry about," David smiles, kissing the Irish woman before ruffling his son's hair. "I'll be right back."

Devon winces at the anger growing around his father, turning to watch the tall man walk toward the front room in the attempt to speak in 'private'. He wanted to move closer and listen, but the boy quickly stops himself.

"Is Fritz still in his room, Mom?"

"He hasn't tried to come out," she affirms, unable to help a look of worry from coating her face.

David didn't lie to her when she asked why her baby boy had tears stains on his cheeks after they woke up about five days ago. He explained Fritz had simply pulled a stunt for attention again and it didn't go as smoothly as he wanted. She knew exactly what that meant, but her redheaded son has had moods of isolation before. They would just have to give him time...

Especially with the gradually rising voice of the man she loves.

"What do you mean he's not there!" David hisses, gesturing angrily toward the phone in his hand.

"Mr. Harrison, he's __not here__. He hasn't been here for five whole days!"

"And you thought to tell me this __now__?" The man hesitates before growling. "And why the hell are you calling me about him being gone! You can run the goddamn restaurant without his ass being there to greet customers! Pick up the slack and I'll handle it as soon as we're done talking! Or did Happy just convince you to check up on him!"

"Mr. Harrison," Greg begins, forcing himself to keep calm.

Did the owner seriously not know what was going on inside his own restaurant? And if he really didn't have a clue, then for how long? Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on the little redhead...

"We can't open the restaurant."

David's blood runs cold at that, staring into nothing as the words finally sink in.

"What did you just say?"

"We have no supplies, sir. The last shipment we had was only supposed to last us until the end of last week. We were lucky to even get to today."

"And why the hell has no one said anything?"

"Because even though Red might leave for a few days sometimes, he still orders everything we need, sir. We assumed a new shipment was coming in, but then when nothing came in, we finally saw something was wrong."

Greg begins to grow worried when nothing is said, hesitating before holding the phone out just a little bit more in case one of their boss's infamous lectures was silently being prepared.

"Uh, Mr. Harrison?"

The day guard yelps when the business man seems to appear directly behind him, nearly dropping the phone as David growls.

"I gave you enough for today. I'll get Red- I mean Smi- I mean Fri- just know I'm getting him."

The man then teleports back to his house, allowing himself to appear at the foot of the stairs before stomping his way up the demon child living under his roof.

How dare that little punk! He let him stay in his goddamn room to bitch and moan about how much of an asshole his step-father was, and yet he goes and pulls __this__ shit, as if __trying__ to piss him off!

"SMITH! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR OR ELSE I'LL-!"

David becomes as stiff as a statue when the door to Fritz's room swings open with one bang, as if taunting him of how easy it was without all the yelling.

Shaking his head the man stalks forward, growling as he slams it open with a seething glare.

"FRI-!"

No one sits on the bed. No one sits at the desk. No one even attempts to hide behind the door. And one look under the bed, dresser, and desk and no tiny redhead's were hiding either.

In fact, the room looks as if it hasn't been touched for at least a few days, the bed still unmade, even though it's made every morning after he woke up.

That's when David realizes he fucked up. That he fucked up __bad__.

Even more so than when he accused Fritz of draining the restaurant's bank account.

"Jesus Schmidt."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"LEFTY!"

The black bear only raises a questioning eyebrow before turning to see David seething before him.

"Yes, Mr. Harrison?"

"WHERE IS HE!"

The animatronic 'sighs' as he turns completely towards the business man, an unimpressed expression displayed.

"To put it simply, I killed him."

"YOU BETTER FUCKIING-!"

David suddenly falls silent as his skin turns deathly pale, eyes wide and mouth agape as the words seem to rip the life out of him. All that's left is a shell of his former self, staring into nothing as the world crashes around him.

"You motherfucking __LIER__!" he screams, lunging at the bear as something that could only be assumed as a tear forms.

The black bear can't help but smile at the desperation in the restaurant owner, easily catching the man by the throat before oh so carefully lifting him above the ground.

"LIER! YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIM WHEN HE WAS THAT VULNERABLE!" David screams, clawing at the paw almost as if to make him let go.

He wasn't clawing for freedom, though. He was clawing for hope. Hope that was being torn away from him bit by bit.

"You're right Mr. Harrison. I would never do that to Mr. Smith," Lefty muses, looking away as he gestures toward the air in thought. "Not after he ran in, __screaming__ for someone to just __listen__ to him."

The business man doesn't say anything, entranced by the words even as his throat begs to be released.

"Of course we immediately agreed. He is the son of our owner, after all. The very person who left us to __fail__ all because of some __human__." Lefty glares up at David as he slowly chokes the business man, still dangling from his grasp as he instinctively squirms from the pain.

"We could never of imagined he would beg me to __kill him__."

"NO!"

"Oh don't be so surprised, Mr. Harrison," the bear growls, bringing his captive closer as his one good eye turns soulless.

"You left him to think __no one cared__ about him! You made him think __no one is here for him__! That no where is __safe__ from the truth that you never __loved him__!"

"No! No it can't...can't be true!" David breathes, grasping for breath as the paw continues to choke him.

He didn't fucking care. He didn't. Not when he could look down and ask Lefty to open his chest cavity. Ask him to reveal the decaying bits of flesh and bone stuck inside his springlocks. Blood from a certain redhead.

A redhead he didn't realize he truly did love and cherish until he's gone.

" _ _NO__!"

" _ _YES__! You made him think he WASN'T ENOUGH! That he should've __never__ have been a part of the night guard family IN THE FIRST PLACE! That no one could truly __want him__ , especially when his own __mother__ ignored him for FIVE YEARS!"

"BUT IT CAN'T BE-!"

" _ _BUT IT IS__!"

Lefty suddenly throws David to the basement floor, extremely joyful over the fact Fritz had him and the Rockstars constantly switching every week. Not to mention the fact he was off this week.

Oh how he __loves__ making the idiotic human __pay__.

"He never felt loved."

The man doesn't respond, simply staring at the floor as his chest heaves.

"He never felt wanted."

His head ever so slowly turns to stare up at the towering animatronic.

"And he still doesn't think so."

"S-Still?" David rasps, unable to stop the hope that died inside him to flare up once more. "Still?"

"I didn't kill him, Mr. Harrison," Lefty growls before turning on his heels and stalking away.

"But how I wish I did the moment I saw him to stop the pain he of all people never deserved."

David is then left completely alone as one of the many doors to his basement slams shut. He didn't care the black bear apparently knew more about his damn restaurant than he did. All that mattered was Fritz was still alive.

...and missing.

Was he...was he really that stupid? Did he really not know how much Fritz felt neglected and abandoned? Did he...did he think that when him and Marilyn got married? When he worked for him?

Or, maybe even the very second he met the business man?

Fritz was always so energetic. Always so quick to please. Almost as if he was trying to prove something. Why else would he agree to every added hour? Why else would he work past the scheduled shift but clock out so he wouldn't go into over time? Why else would he ask __David__ for a job at Fazbear's Entertainment Center?

Why else would he make sure the restaurant was well taken care of after David simply left in favor of taking care of Devon?

...why else would he ask David to come back, even after the business man had done nothing to earn his trust?

"Oh God."

How could he have been so __stupid__! The restaurant couldn't just make its own damn money! Especially when he didn't even assign anyone to become the temporary owner! He just kept staring at his bank account immediately replacing any money he spent! He didn't even try to think about __where it came from__!

...actually, he knew exactly where it was coming from.

He knew Fritz would take over in his stead because he __left__. David left without asking someone to __take his place__. He might not have thought about it in the forefront of his mind, but he knew Fritz would take care of everything. He __knew__.

And he took it all for granted.

His son was constantly looking for his brother. His wife was beginning to notice her first son nowhere to be found. His restaurant was in chaos even as he continues to push it. His animatronics were barely holding themselves from flat out murdering him.

How could he have let this happen?

After he promised Fritz he wouldn't jump to conclusions anymore. After he promised the redhead he would be without a doubt as successful as him. After he promised he would earn the trust that he had lost. After he promised to be the best damn father he's ever had. After he promised to listen to everything he had to say to agree in hiring him back. After he promised the restaurant was going to be owned by him and David himself would teach him everything he needs.

...some promises those turned out to be.

But, why __did__ Fritz act as if he had to prove something? The redhead didn't have to work as hard as he did when David first hired him. And yet, even after him and Marilyn got married, Fritz still worked his ass off day in and day out. Even after he no longer got a paycheck simply because his father would handle any expenses, even if it was just for something completely unrelated to work or basic needs. Even after he was given the choice to simply work the night shift and not deal with any of the kids that would get on even Fritz's bad side at times. Even after he was asked by William for an even better job, only to accept it and still work under his father.

Even after David essentially threw the business and all of its problems onto his shoulders for five years without even so much as 'good luck' or a 'thank you', he still worked harder than ever.

Why, though? What did he need to prove? Even before he met David, Freddy Fazbear and Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria never had a better employee. School was no different, always giving his best even when his efforts only earned him a C no matter what he did. Not even toward people did he ever stop, never allowing a frown present when he was around or any other emotion other than joy.

Fritz never stopped working. Ever. Not even in his room, reading a book or coding something for fun without Seth around. He kept trying to improve himself and go the farthest he could go.

David never tried to understand why, never tried to ask. He just added more to the pile with impossible expectations like the dumbass he is.

He even threw his __own business__ onto his son's shoulders without even giving one damn warning about it. And knowing David, Fritz would've thought it over before immediately taking up the silent task, just to keep the man he should trust with his life from exploding on him.

"What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

Fritz curls into a tiny little ball as he shivers uncontrollably.

Not because of the cold. David might not of payed him, but the redhead had been smarter than most people thought he was to put his saved money to good use after leaving his so called 'family' for good. He had saved so much he found a modest apartment to live in. And with his outstanding record at Frazbear's Entertainment Center, he now had a small job at a restaurant. Nothing special, but he was getting by.

...more or less.

He had forgotten about how cruel his nightmares were when he was completely alone.

Of course he never went to David or Marilyn when he had a nightmare. He always used his power to stand at four inches whenever he went to bed to make sure his screams wouldn't wake anyone up. He was always left traumatized when he woke up and realized he couldn't possibly ask for comfort through the terror, but at least he could silently look inside the master bedroom and see that everyone was perfectly safe.

No one noticed how he was silently going insane from the nightmares.

It hadn't been a problem even after David and Marilyn got married, him still able to run to them for comfort after something as terrifying as __both__ of them getting killed occurred. The tradition become different when the business man was living with them and in a bigger house, Marilyn, David, and Seth switching off being the main comforter, but other than that it was the same.

Hug Fritz, let him know nothing was wrong, and help him fall back asleep.

But then Devon came.

Even when Marilyn was pregnant, they didn't tell Fritz he had to find a way to stop his reactions. Obviously David became more and more of the one who soothed him, Marilyn needing to sleep with a baby on the way, but she was always there.

Fritz then discovered that during that time, David hadn't necessarily realized just what Devon would mean to him, because once his step-brother was born, everything changed.

At first the crib had been in the room next to Fritz's, closer to their parent's room, and it was always Marilyn caring for the infant whenever he screamed. And then, the redhead was still openly welcomed to be comforted by either David or Marilyn, and technically Devon as well on some nights.

But then a month passed, and the business man stated the goddamn crib was going into their room.

That's when David began getting used to sleeping lightly and helping Marilyn sooth Devon whenever he cried. When he started being protective over every little thing done around his own flesh and blood. When he started to realize just how precious the little 'bundle of joy' was to him.

It was also when Fritz was screamed at to stop having nightmares. The one night Fritz __needed__ to be comforted and told it wasn't true. That it was only a dream and apart of his imagination. That they would __never__ push him over the edge, right into the Rockstars' grasp before smiling at a job well done, all the while __knowing__ that he would be killed.

They didn't care. He only woke his brother up, making the baby cry for his parents. Of course he was comforted, never having been able to care for himself at one month. Fritz however didn't get the same treatment, even with his tears flowing just as much as Caleb.

No. Because even though the two would __never__ touch Fritz no matter __what__ he did, they both gave him the equivalent of a slap across the face strong enough to send him stumbling back. They didn't even check on him after the baby was calmed and put back to sleep.

And as far as David and Marilyn were concerned, that was all the twenty-year-old needed to finally grow out of his 'nightmare phase'.

They should've realized that only made it __worse__ , his nightmare only becoming even __more__ because of their screams. Should've tried to at least ask him about it or tell him they were sorry for screaming at him.

But they didn't. Fritz never went screaming to them ever again, and Seth was left completely out of the loop, simply told everything was fine at the Smith/Harrison residence after the video game character visited and asked what was wrong.

No one was told he screamed himself awake every single night at one o'clock, forced to stay awake until the morning shift to try and ignore his worse nightmare becoming reality. No one was notified about him shrinking every night to make sure he doesn't have any sort of chance disturbing the other occupants of the house.

No one cared it only got worse when the Rockstars completely disappeared from them and left David and Marilyn staring at him disappointedly before simply throwing him into a roaring fire with no chance of escape.

It never stopped, either. Even after everything he attempted through research, even after writing it down word for word before safely burning it with a single flame, and even after nine long years of his nightmares, and they still never stopped.

He couldn't get rid of them, and he sure as hell didn't grow out of them, either.

And even though David and Marilyn and Devon and every single person Fritz knew had no idea what happened to him every single night without fail, at least he could wake up and see his family sleeping together safe and sound.

But now they've taken that away as well.

"S-S-S-S-S-Stupid David. S-S-S-S-Stupid Marilyn. S-S-S-S-S-Stupid Devon," Fritz breathes, attempting to rid the fear as silent tears flow down his cheeks.

What did he do wrong?

Were they punishing him for not working hard enough? Were they punishing him for not being good enough? Was he just that terrible of a son? Of an employee? Did David really have a point about sales dipping? He always thought that was a natural thing in business, but what if meant something bad? Did he do everything wrong? Was there something wrong with him?

...of course there was something wrong with him.

Why else would David have constantly ignored him? Why else would him and his biological mother have another kid? Why else would they never ask him if he ate dinner or had a good day or even maybe just to see if he was home at all? Why else would Devon be loved, and cared for, and nurtured, and kept away from him by all means necessary?

Why else would Fritz be replaced?

The redhead then unplugs his alarm at that, curling into an even tighter ball as sobs rack his body. The uncontrollable shivers weren't helping, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He just wanted to stay there and pretend he was back at home without anyone lurking to scream at him for one tiny little mistake. Back at home with David who at least asked how his day went and Marilyn teasing him of being a demon child.

Back at home without Devon.

"S-S-S-S-S-Selfish bastard," he can't help but murmur, shivering once again.

He shouldn't be asking for a home without Devon. He should be asking for a home without __him__.

They wouldn't have to worry about a phone call from the hospital if he was injured if he wasn't a part of the family. They wouldn't have to worry about how he might affect them in any way if he wasn't a part of the family. They could just have him as the employee he was, no one else but someone who was working under them and didn't need to be worried about in any way.

...he's even fucked that up, too.

Hopefully David could easily fix the damage he's caused. Hopefully Devon will forgive him for ruining his life the way he has. Hopefully Marilyn wasn't too heartbroken over the fact she wasted nineteen years of her life thinking she had the greatest family she could ever ask for.

Hopefully his screw up won't hurt them too much. Thank God he's out of their lives though. Because he should've died with his real father rather than fuck everything up.

But now everything would be right once more. Besides, the others won't miss him either.

He is a day guard pretending to be a night guard after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Intense angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Oh."

David doesn't comment on the odd response, simply staring down at the young adult currently watching him with indifference.

"I should've remembered you'd want to yell at me properly for fucking your life up so royally."

The business man still doesn't answer, earning a shrug and a gesture to come inside.

"Sorry, guess I should've remembered the 'Did-I-Say-You-Could-Speak' rule, too."

"What?"

Fritz turns back to the taller man, offering a blank expression as he glances down the hallway for anyone else.

"You always have the 'Did-I-Say-You'-"

"No, I know that," David begins. He can't help but cut off as the redhead immediately goes stiff at his interruption, scanning over him in concern before continuing. "But I never used that with you. Your dumbass coworkers and when you were around, but never on you."

"There were, uh."

Those hazel eyes narrow as his step-son only shakes his head before moving further into the crappy apartment he know called home.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, but I can't t-talk right now," Fritz begins, unable to even look at David's face as he moves to close the apartment door. "I h-h-have work, so I should r-r-r-really be-"

"Wait, Fritz." David allows a growl to escape as he's practically shut out, quickly moving to grab his former employee's arm to stop the movement.

The business man was expecting a yelp of alarm or maybe even a fearful look from his action, but he was __not__ expecting a full out ear-piercing scream.

" _ _NO__!"

Fritz didn't mean to, he really didn't. But David reaching out for him? Looking at him with such anger and disappointment all he needed was Marilyn and a pit of fire to make his nightmare become reality?

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL BE A BETTER SON! I PROMISE I'LL CHANGE! I'LL LEAVE FOREVER! JUST PLEASE DON'T __KILL ME__!"

"FRITZ!"

David was absolutely horrified.

 _ _Kill__ him? He was furious over the redhead taking Dev- Okay, stop the thought before he really __does__ kill Fritz.

Point is, he was absolutely __livid__ over the fact the young adult __borrowed__ his son, but he really __wouldn't__ kill Fritz. Only if Devon had gotten hurt would something __definitely__ of happened, but killing him? Why the hell would he think that? And when he has no weapon in sight, either?

Shaking his head to clear the thought, David frees the frantically struggling Fritz. He quickly follows after him, though, closing the apartment door before wincing as the sobbing redhead runs into a wall.

"Fritz! Calm down!"

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

David curses as he's forced to chase down his son, feeling impressed by how 'big' the place was, especially having no job.

Er, a job that hadn't payed him.

He's ripped from his thoughts once more as he enters a room not much bigger than a walk-in closet, but at least big enough to sport a-

Fritz can't stop himself from curling up on his makeshift bed in fear, almost resorting to growing bigger than David in order to protect himself before quickly realizing it'd only hurt him more than help.

"Please! I don't want to die! I swear I didn't mean to be a part of your life! It just happened! I didn't want to mess it up in any way! I was just trying to help and I messed that up and now I'm messing it up even more!"

His step-father can only watch him, standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression etched onto his face as he continues to spout nonsense.

He thought he could trust Golden. He thought he could trust the bear could keep a secret and allow him to just know where he is in case...

In case of what?

David wanted to come and scream at him? Mike wanted to talk to him? Marilyn wanted to apologize? Devon wanted to see him or at least be told he's okay? Vincent wanted to see him and talk as well? William wanted to offer a life better than this? James wanted to just get his mind off everything? Caleb wanted to confirm he's safe and taken care of? Jeremy wanted to offer advice he should've asked for years ago? Scott wanted to make sure he's safe as well? Eggs wanted to offer if they could be roommates 'fur-ever'?

...they all wanted him to come back.

Fritz is forced back into reality when David takes a step forward, immediately freezing when the stream of pleads only gets stronger.

He had to admit, this was scaring him.

Fritz didn't even seem __there__. As if this world was too much for him and he needed an escape. Not only that but Fritz looked, broken.

He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. The bags under his eyes couldn't even be mistaken as shadows, simply hollow spots beneath a young man way too young for something like that to happen. His skin tone didn't look any better, his naturally pale color a deathly pale shade that could only match someone who's dead.

And he had a sickening feeling Fritz's ribs would be visible if he removed the shirt.

Wait, why is he still wearing the Freddy Fazbear uniform? It's been two solid weeks since...

"Fritz?"

The business man breathes in relief when all he's greeted is an extra loud sob and fearful green eyes watching him. Okay, so quiet sounds good, loud sounds bad.

Very bad.

"Fritz, I know this is your...home, but I'd just like to ask a few questions. Only because I'm a bit worried for you."

"W-Worried?"

David nods with an ever growing smile, walking forward before stopping at the tense posture given.

"Uh, yeah. Worried. You just don't seem, uh, healthy."

A moment goes by before Fritz suddenly bursts out laughing, almost insanely as the waves grow louder and louder, even with no one else saying a single word. It only earns him a fearful look of David before he suddenly stops just as fast as it had begun.

"Well that's just wonderful."

The redhead then glares up at the man standing above him, his red bangs making him look almost feral as he sits in his tight little ball.

"I only look __slightly__ worse from when I left. I still looked like I had two black eyes, my skin was pale as white, and my high metabolism doesn't help with generating any energy without the right recourses," he growls, though there wasn't any real danger lurking behind the threat. He just sounded...sad.

And David could see it a mile away. But it didn't make him any less fearful of the man before him.

"Why are you hurting yourself by not sleeping?" He begins, once again moving forward until he stood directing above his step-son.

"Why are you over working yourself? Or eating correctly? You had all the right resources before you left."

The redhead only looks away, unable to grow angry with what was being said.

That is, until David kneels down and attempts to place a hand on his knee.

"I don't want to be touched, David."

"Then why don't you answer me?"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING LEFT ME TO DIE!"

Fritz feels fresh tears fall down his cheeks as he looks back at the business man, glaring fiercely at the hand still hovering near him.

"I couldn't sleep because I woke up from my nightmares every damn night, and I couldn't go to sleep after because nobody would fucking help me! I overworked because you didn't fucking care I was running your stupid ass business without any help and support! And I couldn't eat because you didn't want my dumbass self anywhere near Devon, and because you assholes just love cooking giant meals that are supposed to be me helping with, I can't do anything but wait for work and eat whatever the hell was made wrong so you don't lose profits just because I wanted to fucking eat!"

With that Fritz turns away and flops onto his mattress, lying there as shivers and sobs rack his tiny frame.

David shouldn't be so shaking as badly as he was. Fritz didn't, __couldn't__ even yell at him even if he wanted to. It was more of a raised voice unable to even be considered yelling.

And yet, he was left shaking even worse than Fritz was.

Because he did this.

He screamed at Fritz for screaming and waking his brother up. And because he was, Marilyn screamed as well. He also didn't even try to help Fritz with the restaurant. He just threw it to the ground and expected him to pick up the pieces. He wasn't even able to defend himself about staying away from Devon. Because as much as he wanted to deny it, he silently did tell Fritz to never go near the little boy.

Fritz. His own son. As if he couldn't trust him after everything he's done.

"But, your nightmares...you never came back in, screaming," David whispers, jumping when those shoulders seem to jerk in a silent laugh.

"Yep. Sorry, my mistake. You not being alerted of them must mean they don't exist."

The business man hesitates at that, feeling like a complete asshole for saying such a thing. Especially when he screamed at Fritz. Of course the lovable redhead would do anything to keep from making the same 'mistake' twice.

"I'm sorry too that I didn't scream if they did exist. I mean, it's not like you told me __not__ to go screaming just because they feel so vivid I really do feel like my throat is being sliced to ribs as a springlock snaps right through my stomach to leave a gaping hole, along with fire slowly inching its way up as the heat makes it feel as though my skin is melting off me."

Fritz doesn't notice the tears forming inside his step-father's eyes simply continuing with his smartass comments.

"Not to mention it'd be absolutely impossible for someone with the power to shrink make it so their scream were too quiet to hear before waking up, growing once again, and then checking to make sure the rest of his family is safe and sleeping soundly together without a care in the world. Because, I mean, what else would they do? They can't ask for help, especially when the first time they tried to ask their boss how to run a business they were screamed at for even asking such a thing even though said business they were questioning about didn't have an owner for about a week and was going to go under.

"But, hey, hind-sight 20/20. Even more so when you include the part where their boss finally figures out that after five straight years of working in their position that the person was actually taking care of everything. Of course, the boss doesn't say anything, only looking through the reports before stating they had sales dip down in only one month out of the five years it was steadily growing and leaving once again. No appreciation or surprise even though they didn't ask, but rather the expectation that it was supposed to happen.

"You know what else I forgot about? How about the entire part of this person had a great life and a bright future, only one person to call family because the second parent died and the rest were either out of the country or they were all dead as well. And when their only family meets someone, the person then encourages and even is possibly the only reason their marriage happened in the first place. The person doesn't say anything, of course, when the only home they've ever known is suddenly replaced with a house that's completely strange and new and yet no one really talks about it. Can't forget the part where they and their best friend was only allowed in one room of the entire house without adult supervision. Or the part that even though they promised nothing would ever change, they then give the person a sibling to care and love even though they are only related by marriage when the other three are actually related by blood and therefore unknowingly leaving the person as an outcaste.

"Oh! And the best part is after they were promised nothing would change and they'd still be loved just the same and cared for, that nothing bad could possibly happen, they're screamed at for getting close to their new sibling and asked to simply stay away from all of them. They are then forgotten and left out of everything, including a few trips to zoo's and aquariums and different family outings. But that must've meant they were at work and couldn't go, and it might be believed by the three, only to find that person had been at home long before they left and long after they got back each and every time.

"But HEY! It's LIFE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

As David watches protectively over the sleeping form of Fritz, he couldn't help but think of how the redhead just __appeared__.

And he didn't mean by appear on the planet. It was obvious Fritz had a major role in the world, his talent for coding easily able to rival who could be considered the 'best of the best' in the field. He didn't mean in the restaurant either, considering he worked at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

The thing is though, Fritz was a __day guard__. And by the sound of it, one who had worked for a few years even. And not once had the young adult ever work as a night guard. He might've taken up a few shifts when Mike and Jeremy were sick and unable to work, but even the animatronics agreed not to kill him even before their 'peace treaty' simply because he __wasn't a night guard__.

And yet he always attended every single night guard meeting, flawlessly earning a position inside their incredibly close family without any qualms.

He didn't have the excuse of having animatronics hunt him even though he didn't work like Caleb did, nor the excuse of having been a night guard at some point of time before retiring like Scott did. He was just...there.

It just seemed too perfect. Without the redhead, David would've never met Marilyn, would never have had Devon. He might've even been killed off by Golden at some point in a careless adventure.

Actually, without Fritz, David would still be __David__. Screaming at the top of his lunges 24/7. Not giving a single fuck about anyone else other than himself. He wouldn't even think of his animatronics the way he does now without having the now adult always talking with them inside his restaurant as if they were people.

Fritz not only appeared, but he __changed everything__.

Caleb would not be a part of their group without him. Happy would've been stuck in the basement because of her constantly glitching voice. Lefty would kill even more children than he does now. Orville would completely hate the black bear and not even attempt to tolerate him.

And, honestly, Golden would most likely allow each and every guard to get killed inside his adventures, never bothering to put any 'protection spells' in place.

...why had he never thought about it? Why had he never questioned Mike's and Jeremy's and everyone else's logic of allowing a __day guard__ to understand what exactly the animatronics did to their night guards? Why had he never even tried to figure out just where the fuck the once teenager had come from?

He sure as hell didn't appear on the night David did. He already knew Golden and Springtrap, almost best fucking friends with them as well. So then, why did David just like everyone else simply except him?

And why had it taken this long of David to finally realize it, especially when the little 'demon child' was his own son?

"N-N-No."

The quiet and sudden protest jerks the business man out of his thoughts, hazel eyes scanning over his self-assigned charge in concern, because no matter how much it broke his heart, David couldn't be named Fritz's father.

"Fritz?" he begins, assuming the redhead had simply woken up and realized the business man was still inside his apartment. Like hell the man would just leave, though, not after Fritz had fallen asleep not even a second after his little spill of emotional turmoil.

Not when he looked dead lying there on the mattress not even sitting on some sort of headboard.

"Fritz?" He tries again, only earning a violent jerk and sweat quickly plastering the no longer bright red hair to his forehead.

"P-P-Please! No! You d-d-don't have to do th-this! I'll ch-ch-ch-ch-!"

A moment goes by and there's yet another jerk, accompanied by the loudest, most soul crushing scream David will ever hear in his entire life.

Without a second thought, the business man was sitting on the mattress, not even pausing to wince as how uncomfortable it was before sweeping the screaming redhead into his grasp. The screaming doesn't stop, possibly even growing __louder__ , but David doesn't move the crying figure away in the hopes of saving his ear drums.

He wasn't letting Fritz go. Never again.

"Fritz. Fritz, listen to me. It's just a dream."

" _ _NO__!"

"Fritz. Listen to me," David breathes, hugging his son protectively as giant tears fall onto his suit. He didn't fucking care, though. All that mattered was letting Fritz know he was safe. To finally know his nightmares weren't real.

To finally know someone was there and loved him more than anything else in the world.

"It's not real. Wake up. Please, you have to wake up."

A moment goes by before the petrified form comes to life in David's arms, the redhead quickly hugging him with all his might as the sobs grow stronger and stronger. The business man only holds him closer, head resting on Fritz's as silent tears drench his head even more.

"Please don't kill me! Please make it stop! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"I'm right here, Fritz. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't leave ever again. Never again."

Whether or not the young adult believed what was said or not, his screaming immediately faded away, leaving both of them with only the sound of his painful sobs.

Sitting there, holding Fritz close as if afraid he would simply vanish, David began to speak.

"You should've never convinced Marilyn to forgive me for what I did when the restaurant's bank account was drained."

"It wasn't your fault," Fritz murmurs, almost smiling at his step-father jumping at hearing him respond.

Almost.

"And who was I to get in your way yet again."

"A very smart person, actually."

"You make her happy."

"And I make you absolutely __miserable__ ," David breathes, fresh tears beginning to fall as he keeps Fritz close. He had half the mind to free the person who believed was trying to kill him, but there were no protests, which meant the business man was going to allow himself to be selfish.

"I completely ignored you the first time we met, I only hired you for my own personal gain the second time we met, I then constantly abused the fact you work so damn hard to improve the business, going so far as to dating your mother and adding even more stress to you, only to completely fuck everything up by blaming you for something you had no help in causing what so ever, actually coming back and invading your life even more, before I went and essentially took your entire life away and leaving you with nothing after stealing everything you ever knew and loved.

"Yep, sounds about right."

Fritz then huffs as he hugs David even tighter, snuggling into the warm hug as the older man goes stiff.

"But, I did invite you in. I approved of you dating Marilyn before approving the marriage as well, not even trying to stand up for myself through it all."

"You should never have to, Fritz," the business man sighs, looking up at the ceiling before nodding. "I should've always tried to listen instead of casting you aside."

"Then you would've never had Devon."

The two sit in silence at that, Fritz well aware he backed David into a corner at that.

They both knew that no matter what he said, the little boy would always be the top priority. It didn't matter who got hurt along the way, or if someone who had even __earned__ his spot in the family was simply casted aside, Devon was the prize. And David would stop at __nothing__ to get him.

"Yeah, I never would've had Devon," is all that's said, unable to expand on the idea.

David didn't mean to, but even as Fritz's shoulders begin to jerk in newfound tears, he couldn't deny the fact that between the two, he would always without a doubt choose his biological son.

Even though Fritz has been by his side longer. Even though Fritz did everything in his power to make him proud. Even though Fritz put aside __everything__ , including the __one person__ who was __always__ there for him, just to make David __happy__ …

Why __would__ he chose Devon over Fritz?

Yes the boy was his own flesh and blood, but he doesn't even seem that close to his father. Or even his mother at that. He was simply growing up, having no direct path ahead that he himself wants. He doesn't have undying loyalty toward either one of them.

He never gave up his entire life to help those who never ever deserved it.

And yet, Fritz has, and look where it's gotten him.

"It's okay, David," the redhead finally murmurs, one arm moving away from hugging the man before quickly wiping his fresh tears away. He finally then begins to break away from the embrace, wanting nothing more to do with the person nothing more than a liar.

Why did he let David comfort him? All it did was prove that no matter what happened, Fritz would still be ignored and abandoned. He was only hurting himself by allowing his nightmares to finally be held at bay for once in five fucking years.

Now he's going to expect someone to help him when no one will ever truly care for him.

"I need to get to work."

David quickly allows the redhead to break away, even as his heart shatters into a million pieces as Fritz takes off the Freddy Fazbear uniform.

It doesn't help to see he could, in fact, see Fritz's ribs as clear as day.

"Where do you work?"

"What?"

David shrugs innocently when the young adult turns back to him with suspicion, looking back into the green eyes.

"I just, wanted to know where you worked."

Fritz hesitates before putting on the only other shirt he owns, tugging at the uniform before grunting. "Chuck E. Cheeses."

"WHAT!"

The redhead rolls his eyes as he then walks out of the bedroom, not even acknowledging David racing after him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!"

"And why not?"

The business man looks taken aback at the tone used, forcing himself to take both a literal and a figurative step back as he straightens his tie.

"No reason."

Fritz grunts once more, completely unimpressed by the attempt to get on his good side. Without another word he then grabs the key to his front door before walking out his door, closing and locking it before leaving, knowing David was still inside. He didn't care. The business man could teleport, and no way in hell would he want to stay in his crappy apartment.

Even if he did stay, though, it didn't matter. Nothing did other than getting to work on time.

As Fritz's footsteps disappeared completely, David couldn't help but slump dejectedly as he ruffles his hair.

He was such a dumbass. He had no right to tell the redhead what to do. Not even the title of 'step-father' could do jack shit to a full-grown man paying his own goddamn bills. He could at least listen though, take some advice...

...and allow David in his life once more to ruin it all over again.

Not knowing what else to do and considering the fact the apartment's owner didn't want anything to do with him, the business man begins to teleport away, only to freeze.

He was inside Fritz's apartment. Of course he's been there for a solid hour and a half, but so was the redhead. And if said redhead just walked away without telling him to get the hell out, then that meant...

David was allowed to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Without a second thought he was then walking into the kitchen, doing what he did best: snooping.

"What the hell?"

Well, he __would__ be snooping, if there was anything __to__ snoop.

There weren't any cups, plates, bowls, silverware. No toaster, blender, or even a damn pot to boil goddamn water. There wasn't even any __food__. Why the hell was Fritz allowing-?

David slams shut the cupboard door he just opened, quickly backing away as his heart seems to turn into solid ice.

How could he have been so stupid? If the redhead had the resources to eat and was never allowed to, then he sure as hell wouldn't eat when he __didn't__ have to resources in order to. It wasn't that Fritz was __allowing__ it. It was that Fritz __had__ to.

He couldn't even afford to buy a basic necessity of life. All because David promised him everything he could ever want would be payed for by him, and therefore no longer needed a paycheck anymore.

Once again, David fucked up.

...but now he knew. And Fritz was __not__ going to be neglected ever again.

Never.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, Fritz. Just get some sleep, okay?"

The redhead rolls his eyes at his coworker before nodding. As the car pulls away he quickly marches up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside. One flick of the light and his green gaze is scanning the area.

One look around the space and it was confirmed David was gone. And possibly had never been, either.

Fritz growls a small bit of pain erupts inside him, quick to shove it away before he could linger on it too long. Why the fuck should he care David didn't want to stay? Devon was back at home, happy and healthy while his step-brother rotted away in an apartment he was lucky to even have. Besides, the business man didn't care about him. Probably only came to-

The young adult suddenly freezes as he spots a small piece of paper sitting on the kitchen counter, unable to stop himself from immediately darting over to read it.

"'Fritz, I just wanted to help. So I hope you understand'. Like fuck I will."

The redhead quickly crumples the note, moving to throw it away in the tiny trashcan beside him before freezing.

Without hesitation, he quickly grabs five other pieces of paper, each one crumpled and tossed into the trash just like its friend was about to have happen to him. Only, Fritz never touched them. Which meant...

"I'm such a dumbass," Fritz breathes, shaking his head in exasperation before placing each of the notes on the counter.

The first one was disappointing, the paper simply looking as if the pen died after repeatedly attempting to stab it before tossed away. At least David didn't give him a 'fresh' note.

The second one, however held a few words, though only 'Animatronics say' is written before that was crumpled.

The third one had an entire __story__ written on it.

"'Fritz. I'm sorry for being such a dumbass and chasing you away to this hellhole of an apartment. Nothing I will ever say or do will ever be enough, so I want to at least try and amend what I did. I hope...'"

The fourth one was a lot more 'David' like, stating 'I got you goddamn food. Don't be a dumbass and just eat it'.

Seriously? He goes all sappy, only to- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!

Fritz reads over the note once more before racing to his fridge he knew for a __fact__ was completely empty. Only, now, instead of bare shelves, he actually had a few items.

"Wha-?"

The redhead quickly opens the pantry, staring at the few items placed inside the once complete void space. It wasn't much, a thing of water and milk, cereal, a few things of fruit, a loaf of bread, and peanut butter, but it was still __there__. Not Marilyn's cooking, but it was __food__.

Food he should throw away.

How __dare__ David pull a stunt like that! Just because the redhead had always loved eating didn't fucking mean he needed __handouts__! The hug was just a onetime thing Fritz needed to __survive__ less he go __insane__! It didn't mean he __forgave__ him! Like hell the redhead would __ever__ take what the asshole wanted to give!

...although, he was pretty hungry. He hadn't even snuck a slice of burnt pizza during his shift. And it's been so long since he's allowed himself to just enjoy __real__ food.

"Fucking David. Goddamn asshole," Fritz grumbles even as he snatches the box of 'Lucky Charms' and the milk before freezing.

Cereal meant he needed a bowl. And considering he didn't __have__ any bowls...

"You son of a bitch."

The redhead was __seriously__ considering leaving the apartment and living on the street instead. Because of course the man would buy him goddamn silverware and shit.

...it wasn't a lot though. Only two of each item. So at least David was being a __little__ bit courteous.

"I won't take anything else, though!" Fritz calls into the air even as he greedily makes a bowl of cereal. The milk in poured before put away with care, a spoon being added as the redhead jumps onto the counter to eat his quote unquote 'dinner'.

Immediately at the first bite, Fritz was in heaven.

It had been __forever__ since he had anything that actually tasted __good__! He only ate burnt pizza and weird ass salads for the past five years, so something with so much sugar was literally __killing him__! He didn't want to stop eating it! It only made it better that it was one of his __favorite__ cereals of all time!

Funny, though, how it was his favorite only because David had teased him about it when Eggs commented about it. After he was labeled as a leprechaun by Golden, the business man tried to find anything and everything that dealt with it, the mechanic spurring him along.

And, with 'Lucky Charms' being advertised by a leprechaun...

Fritz didn't say a single word as he set the unfinished bowl down before walking away, completely ignoring his growling stomach begging for more than just one bite. He simply walked into his room, took off his uniform before laying down and forcing his eyes closed.

 _ _Sorry David, but you can't trick me with marshmallows and bright colors. I'm never trusting you again. And that includes any other kind of help you want to offer.__

Never again.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Intense angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Seriously? Who raised this kid?" David can't help but mutter at spotting the abandoned bowl and cereal box. A moment goes by before he sighs, moving to put the items back where they belong.

Honestly, he really didn't mind the young adult seemed to assume the business man would clean up after him. All that mattered was Fritz actually __ate__ something. After five long years of nothing but misplaced orders for the restaurant and spoiled food, he was glad he was actually getting something to help keep him healthy.

Besides, picking up after him is bound to have __some__ kind of brownie points, intentional or not. Not like Fritz would hate him or-

David freezes when he looks at the bowl, staring at it before moving the spoon away.

It was barely eaten. And one look inside the newly opened box and Fritz had only poured one single bowl.

Okay, __now__ he was angry. He gave the goddamn man food, and just to spit in his fucking face, he makes a goddamn bowl and doesn't __eat__ it! Leave him a note and say he wouldn't take something like that, but don't __waste__ it!

"FRITZ! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

No answer.

"SMITH!"

David growls as he storms down the hallway into what had been deemed the 'bedroom', wanting nothing more than to straighten Fritz out.

How dare he pull that crap and then ignore him! So help that __demonic child__ before he-!

"Uh, Fritz?"

The business man looks at the mattress, inside the closet. He then travels back to the bathroom, living room, even the kitchen. But, apparently, he wasn't home.

Which made no fucking sense. Sure he needed money, but he wasn't a night guard. A coder, a waiter, a day guard, but he could never guard something at night. Even David wouldn't hire the skinny redhead for such a task.

Then where the fuck is he!

"Fritz! Get your ass out here this second!" David calls again, unable to help a bit of panic set in.

What if someone tried to rob him? What if someone took him? What if someone found him walking home and decided their .4 Colt needed someone to shoot at? What if-

"N-N-No."

David spins to the mattress, eyes narrowing at the extremely quiet protest. A moment passes and he finally locks onto the tiny form lying in the middle of the makeshift bed, face falling when he forgot about Fritz's power.

He is such a dumbass.

Feeling overwhelming guilt on the fact he didn't do the __one thing__ he actually came over for, the business man slowly approaches the shaking figure sitting no taller than his middle finger.

As he's lowers himself to sit beside the redhead, David begins to panic at how __small__ the young adult was. It had been so long since he shrunk around him, and for good reason considering Fritz wasn't allowed to let Devon know about __anything__ that could possibly harm him.

It only made it worse when he realized __why__ he was so small.

" _ _NO__!"

"Fritz."

" _ _NO__!"

David winces as the ear-splitting shriek erupts from the tiny form, worry ripping through him when such tiny lunges should __not__ be able to make that much of a sound. He then steals himself before sweeping the quivering form into his grasp, nearly dropping Fritz at feeling just how __fragile__ the redhead was. Even more so than when he was shrunken around him so many years ago.

He curls his hand around the shaking body, though, holding Fritz close as the scream grows even stronger.

"Hush. It's okay. I'm here, Fritz. I'm here."

"I PROMISE! I'LL LEAVE FOREVER! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST __PLEASE__! DON'T-"

"I won't kill you."

David smiles softly as the petrified form suddenly grasps at his fingers for comfort, finally out of the nightmare and seeking someone to let him know everything was okay.

And everything was, because David wasn't going anywhere. Even if he wasn't asked to stay.

"D-D-D-David?" Fritz begins, finally opening his eyes in confusion as the pain from the fire and the image of both his parents walking away as he screamed faded away.

Was the man really there? He wasn't there when he fell asleep. In fact, David had left __hours__ before he came back home. So why was he there now, and why was it so warm? He's never felt this much heat ever since...

"P-Put me d-d-d-down!"

The miniscule hands begin to shove at the hand surrounding him, unable to help the unyielding panic from rising inside him when he's not freed.

Was David going to kill him! Smash him like an insect and pretend he never existed! It didn't help at how high he was, his kicking growing more and more frantic by the second at the thought of being dropped, no more than a bloody smear on the floor to easily be mistaken as some sort of cockroach.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until you go back to sleep," David states, grip tightening around Fritz ever so gently when it seemed he was holding him a bit loosely. The struggles continue, even as a careful finger begins to pet the flop of red hair.

"DON'T-!"

"I'm not going to kill you," the man hisses, sighing when the arms suddenly cover the tiny head in fear.

When nothing else happens, David begins to slowly open up his hand, unknowingly using Fritz's fear of heights to his advantage as the shaking form simply curls into a ball in the middle of his palm.

A whimper of fear is emitted as Fritz feels the seismic tremors of David moving, holding himself tighter in the attempt to protect himself. His feelings of safety and comfort from being so small were long gone, replaced with only the fear of death.

Killed by the man he trusted his life to. The man who stole everything from him.

The tremors suddenly stop, leaving Fritz to shake uncontrollably in anticipation for what was going to happen. Maybe thrown to the ground. Maybe thrown at the wall. Smashed between his hands. Smashed between his finger tips.

…or maybe just held safely without any possibility of being dropped.

"It's okay, Fritz," David murmurs, one finger gently stroking the young adult's back and ruffling the red hair. "I promise you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

There's no response, only the constant petting as Fritz slowly begins to melt into the warmth around him.

He didn't want this. He didn't want the asshole thinking he could sweep in every fucking time to save the day and be forgiven. He didn't want David thinking he was gaining any sort of __trust__. Because there was already too much used up with the douche bag of his so called 'father'.

Why did David even come back? To see his goddamn food didn't go to waste? To see none of the dishes paid for with hard earned money that __Fritz__ made were broken in any sort of way? Was it to finally yell at him like he had completely forgotten to do hours ago?

He wasn't going to let the business man get away with anything. Not when he's already lost so much...

...but he __was__ comfortable. And warm, and safe, and-

David sighs in relief as Fritz seems to go limp in his grasp. He would've been scared the redhead had simply died out of fright, but the rapid thumping of his tiny heart that reminded __way__ too much of a scared animal was evening out, though still evident against the tip of his finger. It allows him to relax and simply lean against the wall as a yawn escapes him.

Was it really worth waking up at one o'clock in the morning just to help Fritz with a goddamn nightmare? The redhead __seemed__ to have it all under control. Even though he was screaming his heart out after his nap of not even an hour. And just now when David finally found him, shrunk and thinking no one would help him...

Growling in defeat the business man finally manages to get comfortable, a careful finger still petting the red hair and stroking Fritz's back.

Yeah, it was worth it. He owed his step-son that much, even after buying him the food apparently was __unwanted__ , but __okay__. Either way he wasn't leaving Fritz on his own, not when he already hurt him so much.

And __maybe__ he could __possibly__ get him to work in the restaurant? Just an idea!

Just an idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given.__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"I'm coming!" Fritz calls, growling when his door is knocked on yet again.

"I SAID-!"

"FRITZ!"

The redhead in question screams as something lunches itself at him, his skinny frame unable to catch whatever the hell was attacking him, leaving both of them to fall to the ground.

"DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING! PLEASE! I-!"

"Fritz?"

Marilyn watches in concern as her first son suddenly scrambles away from her, his green gaze finally finding Devon trying to hug him before gently shoving him towards the door.

"Fritz?" the boy begins, watching his brother as they both slowly stand back up. He only wanted to hug his brother after a whole month of not even knowing he was __alive__. He hadn't meant to __scare__ him.

"Uh, wh-what are you doing h-here?" The young adult questions, eyes darting to see if anyone else was around.

He didn't know what to think. He was still scared and pissed off at David, the business man visiting him every day to check on him. And, every night as well, just to help him sleep through his nightmares.

That being said, just because his step-father was __okay__ did __not__ mean the bastard's wife and __real__ son were as well. Even Devon was on Fritz's hate list at the moment.

"We wanted to see you," Devon responds, offering a smile as his mother nods.

"David told us how you've been having a few hard-"

"I'm __fine__." Both of the Harrisons flinch back at the venom dripping from those words, simply watching as their last member of the family then grabs the front door obviously wanting to close it.

"I still don't want David here, yet he always shows up, so I sure as hell don't want __more__ of you assholes invading my life."

The Irish woman tears up at the words, unable to help herself as she stares at Fritz.

He had every right to hate her. Even though Devon needed her to take care of him, that didn't mean she should've just ignored him. Not when he needed her most, especially with a baby that was related by blood to all of them.

All but Fritz. And how disappointed John would be in her if he saw what she did.

"We'll leave."

"But, Mom!" Devon exclaims, tears already streaming down his cheeks as she carefully pulls him back out of the apartment.

"Devon," she murmurs, offering her own pleading expression, those green eyes fixing onto the ground as he sniffles.

"Nice to see you, Fritz. We miss you."

"More than you know," Marilyn adds, stopping her first son's protest and holding out a small bowl before moving away. "It's your favorite."

Fritz can't help but stare at the dish looking right back at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times before opting to stay silent.

It was his favorite dish. Marilyn's one creation where she allowed Fritz's love for sugar to be unleashed even though it wasn't considered 'cooking'. The one dish she made __especially__ for her 'demon child' of a son. The one, he realized, she __never__ made for anyone else but him. Not even Devon.

"Thank-"

Fritz turns fearful as he looks back up to find the two gone, racing out to try and catch them.

He just wanted to say he was sorry. That he never meant to leave without a goodbye. That he wanted to come back and pretend nothing had ever changed. That he never meant to hurt them, and that they never meant to hurt him.

"WAIT! I-!"

"Fritz, calm down!" Marilyn exclaims, turning back to berate her son for screaming without any reason to do so. It might only be eight o'clock but other people had-

"FECK!"

Devon can't help but giggle as his mother is hugged by his brother, the woman surprised before quickly returning the action.

"Thank you," Fritz murmurs, almost smiling at feeling another pair of arms wrap around them in the hug.

Almost.

"You're welcome." The Irish woman frowns when the redhead quickly extracts himself, feeling empty at how quick the embrace had been. She doesn't say anything, though, simply nodding as the man begins to move back to his apartment.

"Be safe."

"You too, Fritz," Devon grins, turning back to the stairs and gently tugging his mother along. "Thanks, Mom. I missed him."

She doesn't answer, eyes locked on the closed door with guilt and hatred, both toward what __she__ did.

Because Fritz didn't make her forget about him. Fritz didn't make her even __want__ to forget about him. Fritz never asked for his own mother to simply cast him aside when another member was added to the family. Fritz never asked to be treated like an outcaste simply because he was her __first born__.

Fritz never did anything to deserve this, and yet she made it happen.

But she'll make it right. David wasn't the only at fault, and she wasn't going to let someone she loved fade away. Not when she had something to say about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Intense angst  
Unintentional neglect  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Hey, Fritz-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was asking for!"

Fritz glares up at his so-called father, a burning hatred evident toward the tall man when before the bright green gaze held nothing but undying loyalty toward David.

"You want me to come back to the restaurant. And my answer. Is. _No_."

"Why?"

The business man was expecting a lot of things. A short answer. A long answer. A few curse words. Possibly even a middle finger. An angered tone, maybe a raised voice.

But the redhead suddenly spinning around to _scream_ and _lecture_ him was not what he was expecting.

...he really should have though.

"Let's THINK FOR A MOMENT! Why the HELL would I ask to _never go back_ to the place I was PROMISED TO _OWN_ before apparently being PUSHED ASIDE FOR _DEVON_ TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! EVEN WHEN I FUCKING MADE YOU _MORE MONEY_ THAN _EVER_!"

Fritz clenches his fists as his chest heaves, watching the business man closely as tears begin to flood his eyes.

He could remember the exact moment his apparent 'father' broke his heart. With the redhead not even a few feet away, face lit up brighter than the fourth of July as the man took a look around the restaurant.

Filled when it opened only five minutes ago, the rockstars as well as Orville, Left, Mr. Hippo, and Happy needing to be out just because of the sheer amount of people. Smiling faces, joyous laughter, and the man who _finally_ came to see what Fritz had done standing in the middle of it all.

Mike had been proud. Jeremy as well. Vincent, Scott, Eggs, James, Caleb. Even _William_ was impressed with what he accomplished.

But it didn't matter. What mattered was what _David_ thought. And the business man knew Fritz was there. He meant, he _ran_ the restaurant. And he wasn't home. They never checked to see if he was in his room when he _was_ there, but that could only mean they always checked it when he was gone. And, even so, those hazel eyes looked over him a few times. They had to have noticed him.

Waiting. Waiting to be told he did good. He did _amazing_. That the man was _proud_ after the redhead had to pick all the pieces back up at only twenty years old.

...but it never came.

David never said he was proud. Never even realized his _own son_ was standing just a foot away, watching him with wide eyes.

No. He said this would all be _Devon's_ someday. When he came of age. Not _if_ David died, or even _when_. When he _came of age_.

Right in front of Fritz who worked his ass off in just under a year to make the restaurant as successful as it was.

"YEAH! IT'S A REAL FUCKING _BRAIN TWISTER_ TO THINK OF WHY I _DON'T WANT TO GO BACK_!"

The young adult then storms off, this bedroom door slammed so hard the entire apartment rattled, David left to stare at the space his angry son had once stood.

Anger, jealousy, betrayal...regret.

"Oh fuck."

The business man did it again.

Fucking, how did he keep doing it! He came to Fritz every night to help with the nightmares. He gave the redhead food and a few basic items, getting more without being asked when they began to run low. He even stayed for a few hours during the day just to talk or offer a companionable silence.

But all of that was to _make up_ for what _David_ did, not to make the redhead owe him.

A father should help with the fears their children have, no matter what age. And feed them, especially when they couldn't care for themselves properly. Provide items to keep healthy, clean.

Something he didn't do for _five straight years_. And to _Fritz_ of all people.

And yet David took everything he did, including the time spent to just sit with the young adult and almost made it as if he needed to be _repaid_.

...he's such a fucking idiot.

"Fritz-"

" _OUT_!"

David can't help the look of fear when Fritz shoves him out of the bedroom immediately after teleporting to his step-son. The door is then slammed once again, only this time directly in front of the man's face.

 _Holy shit._

Fritz hesitates before sliding to the floor, a heart wrenching sob escaping him as he hugs his knees.

David didn't care. David _never_ cared. Marrying Marilyn was just some _grand scheme_ to make sure Fritz worked his _ass off_ in the restaurant. And then, when the redhead thought he was loved and cared for, he finally had the son he always wanted. And with the timing and _everything_ , he staged it to make it seem he was just _busy_ , throwing the business onto him without 'meaning to', just to get his profits to skyrocket. And once it was all said and done, the business goes to his _son_ , Devon getting _aaaaaaaaall_ of the money without so much as lifting a _finger_ as Fritz does _everything_.

No one _ever_ cared about him. He was someone to _push around_ and never _want_. Someone to _use_ before _throwing him away_.

"Just leave me _alone_! I'm sorry for _fucking up_ your life, but I can't _take it anymore_. You have to _go_. I'm _sorry_ , but there's _nothing more I can give you_. Don't you understand? I can't help you anymore. I'm done. You used every single bit you could. There's _nothing left_ in me. I'm _useless_. Take a _hint_."

David actually feels tears beginning to flood his eyes at the despairing tone, at the pleading words.

Fritz...he really did think the man only wanted something from him. Thought he could get one _last_ item from the person who should be his _son_.

As if he didn't deserve to be loved. As if he was just someone to _use_.

"Fritz. I-"

"Take a _hint_. I'm...I'm done. There's nothing left. Nothing left..."

The redhead slumps at that, tears falling down his face uncontrollably as exhaustion washes over him.

He couldn't feel anything. Not just in his mind, but his body too. His legs felt numb. So did his arms. His stomach wasn't growing, not when it knew nothing was coming even with a pantry of food waiting. He felt numb all over. As if he really doesn't have anything-


End file.
